Ghosts? In Our Town?
by GhostGirl42
Summary: The people of Amity Park want to see if Ghosts can truly become members of human society, so the Fenton's, against their better judgment, venture into the ghost zone and capture the first ghost they find using their Fenton Bubble Net. Who will they catch?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic I've ever made! Just a little background of this story that you need to know for this story to make sense- The trio are halfway through their sophomore year and Danny and Sam are a couple. Danielle came back 8 months ago and after 3 months Sam and Danny adopted her as their daughter. The two lovebirds also have another addition to their small family, not telling who till later(hehehehe)Sam found out she had powers 3 months ago due to receiving a nasty shock in a ghost battle, awaking her dormant core from the Undergrowth Incident. I don't want to say too much, but I have big plans for this story. :)

Summary- The people of Amity Park want to see if Ghosts can truly become members of human society, so the Fenton's, against their better judgement, venture into the ghost zone and capture the first ghost they find using their Fenton Bubble Net. Who will they catch?

Obviously I don't own Danny Phantom, here we go

This first page wont be too interesting since its setting up for the rest, but the rest will be action packed! I promise! Feed back wanted and accepted.

(Maddie Fenton point of view)

Maddie truly did like the city of Amity Park. The weather was warm almost year-round, unruly ghosts frequented the town(which helped her and her husband in their field of work dramatically), and you could walk about anywhere you wanted to go. The people, as clueless and blind as they were to the evil ways of ghosts, were kind and easy going, but sometimes Maddie truly questioned their intelligence. Why? Well for one, she was currently in a town meeting about letting _Ghosts_ live among _humans._ Just thinking about it made her shiver. The bloodshed that would happen, the havoc they would wreak.

Looking around, Maddie sighed. She was obviously alone in her opinions. The excited whispers of the towns people filled the room, some people not even bothering to conceal their voice in their excitement. The mayor stood at the front of the room, gesturing to a neatly drawn diagram of where the ghosts would live, only causing the whispers to raise in volume.

"Phantom phantom phantom!" Maddie scowled as the Casper High Football team began to chant that putrid ghosts name. She couldn't tell why no one could see the evil ways of the undead teen. Adult? Senior? No one really knew, but she did know for a FACT he was evil.

Jack, her loveable oaf of a husband leaned over and whisper yelled to Maddie with a childish grin on his face that made her heart melt. " Wouldn't it be great Mads?! We could prove to the whole town that ghosts are no more than post human consciousness controlled by there obsessions! Itll be great!"

Maddie was about to reply when a voice broke through the commotion "Maddie dearest" It was Vlad, an old college buddy and current mayor . "What do you think of letting ghosts walk among us? Ghosts are your expertise, after all." He said in a sickenly sweet voice. All conversation ceased and suddenly every pair of eyes in the room was looking at her.

A little taken back by the sudden attention, she cleared her throat. "Well, what I think is its impossibly dangerous. Ghosts with supernatural abilities living among us? Letting them into our world? Why should we? They are dead, there time is done. We are alive, we should get the privilege of living here, not them!"

Silence met her words as the excitement began to die out at the reasoning of her words. One of the football players in the back of the room stood up. "Why not? They basically live with us anyway. Heck, the box ghost is haunting the back of the room as we speak!"

All heads turned, he was right. The box ghost was stacking boxes in the back of the room. Everyone collectively rolled their eyes as they turned their attention back to the blond headed boy. "How about we give one ghost a chance? They could live in the house next to the Fenton's so they could monitor the ghost, and for extra safety ghost proof handcuffs! If it works out, we could invite more."

The room exploded with excitement and commotion at the boys idea. The boy was answering questions about his idea as fast as he could and the towns people listened intently on what he had to say.

Vlad walked past the crowd and sat down next to her "Maddie? What do you think, dearest."

Maddie dropped her head in defeat "I think I have a ghost to catch."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait! The homework load has been pretty heavy this week. Thank you for the support on the first chapter! Anyway, Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

(Dannys Point of view, Ghost Zone)

A pounding pain in my head was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. The world spun around me as I attempted to sit up on the cold surface. Wait cold? Where was I? Wasn't I walking to the town meeting… and then my ghost sense went off… I think. And the ghost that set it off was…

That train of thought was cut short as I hurled onto the ground beside me, sending searing pain through my head. I attempted to get a sense of my surroundings but all I see is… colors. Blacks, purples and greens all swam across my vision, making me nauseous and… wait… I'm not in the ghost zone, am I? I dreaded the answer to my own question, but as the world slowly came to a stop I could see the bleak surroundings of the ghost zone. Great.

Okay… time for an assessment. The world had completely stopped spinning, but the pain remained as I looked over my body. Well to start, I was unbearably _cold,_ so I was definitely in human form. Perfect.

The cold air of the ghost zone nipped at my nose as I looked over my body for signs of any injury. My white tee shirt was soaked with blood by my left hip and as I lifted up a tattered edge of my tee, I could see two bloody holes where prongs were probably stuck in my side. I realized with dread why I was so cold- the prongs were a side effect of the plasmius maximus… meaning my core was suppressed for a certain duration of time… meaning no accelerated healing or temperature control.

I could see various cuts and scrapes littered across my body, along with a particularly bad burn on my arm. I couldn't see the state my head was in, but it felt like a concussion. I leaned over and hurled once again onto the cold stone of the island I was currently on. I knew I had to get up… but I felt so tired… maybe a nap…wont hurt.

My eyes grew heavier, and even though the path I was laying on was hard and felt like ice, it felt so inviting. The pain faded as my world grew darker.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and shook so hard I could feel my teeth rattle together, and I sloppily stumbled up into a fighting position. Whoever this was, they were going DOWN for knocking me out. Even though I feel…so tired…

My legs gave out under me and I felt my world fade to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, me again! I decided I could get one more chapter out before I went to bed. This one is quite a bit longer than the other ones (its about the size of the other two combined!) so I hope you guys enjoy! I decided to give Vlads point of veiw... duh duh DUH. Enjoy!

(Vlads point of view)

I truly do marvel at my own brilliance at times, as conceited as it seems. Not everyone knows how to play the game that is life, but I am a master at this game. Life is chess, people are the pawns and I am the all seeing chess player. That is why I was able to call this meeting and convince a whole town, through power of suggestion of course, to invite ghosts into the town. My dear Madeline doesn't know it yet, but she will lead a voyage into the ghost zone to catch a ghost, and I shall accompany her on her trip to the ghost zone. I shall lead my lover right into what she wants most, young Daniel. If only she knew her most prized prey is living under her own roof! The irony of it. When I help her to fulfill her desire for Daniel, she will realize that I am her rightful husband, not the baboon that is Jack.

The mission will be quite simple really, I already knocked out Daniel and rid him of his powers. Once he is captured I will make his life a living hell, taunting him with his newfound captivity. I will, of course, let Madeline experiment on Daniel. Daniel will realize the only way to safety is to call for Uncle Vladdy, and he shall join me as a son. I will have the family I've always deserved.

The town was buzzing with excitement after a blonde haired boy, Dashiel Baxter I assume, offered the idea of only having one ghost to start with to prove a ghost could live among us.

It was a boring speech really, I was more interested in the box ghost making what seemed to be a cardboard replica of the Lunch Lady in the back of the room (ew, might I add.) But luckily it was enough to set my plan into motion. Maddie had a look of pure defeat as I calmly walked up to her. I was eternally joyful, for in my eyes, I had already won.

"Maddie" Madeline scrunched up her face with disdain, a look she usually reserved for me. No matter, one day she'd look to me as if I were a god. "What do you think dearest."

His beloved dropped her head and in a defined whisper said "I think I have a ghost to catch.

"Ill come along with you Maddie, what kind of mayor would I be if I didn't throw myself into danger as well? I cant possibly ask you to go along." I flashed her a genuine smile, something I didn't use very often. Maddie, unfazed my my speech reached over and pulled Jack closer to her.

"You wouldn't mind if Jack came too, would you Vlad?" Vlad felt his heart drop, but he smiled, a fake smile this time, and responded "Of course not, the more the merrier!"

I heard the irritating voice of Jack all the way as I walked back to my place in the front of the room. Sighing to relieve my anger, I addressed the room.

"Tonight at 8, Madeline Fenton, Jack Fenton and I will travel into the ghost zone to catch a ghost. By tomorrow, we will have 1 more citizen living in Amity Park!"

The crowd cheered and called my name. I smirked. Like I said, they are the pawns, and I am the chess master.

"You are dismissed, have a good afternoon Amity Park!"

I watched as people streamed out the front doors, chatting loudly, wondering who the new citizen of Amity would be. Mentions of "phantom" and "ghost boy" as an option was the most popular decision.

One Latina girl even went as far as to say "of course he will be the new citizen, my soul mate would NEVER pass up a opportunity to see ME", flipping her hair and walking away as she did so.

Once the hall was clear, I had time to think of his strategies. You couldn't play chess without strategy, after all. Something young Daniel will have to learn sooner or later.

Skulker soon would be meeting with me to tell me how he completed his part of the plan. Although Skulker was a IMBICILE, theres no way he could mess this plan up. His part was simple and would have only taken 3 hours at most. This plan targeted four people in stage 1.

The first person, of course, was Daniel himself. Daniel was to be rid of his powers for 3 hours, giving him time to transform right before Maddie, Jack and I show up with whatever invention we would be using to capture Daniel. Daniel would be placed in what we called zone 1, which was a rocky land mass only 5 minutes away from the Fenton portal entrance.

I of course had to get rid of the boys motley crew, which consisted of his girlfriend Sam Manson, his best friend Tucker Foley and my daughter, Danielle Phantom, which he has claimed his own. Given that one was gifted with advanced technological abilities and the other two had ghost powers, they were an admittedly powerful force. So I had Skulker rid Sam and Danielle of their powers for just as long as Danny, but I had Skulker put them in zone 2, which was approximately a 20 minute fly from the Fenton portal entrance, which means they will know where they are and will be able to fly home to Amity, but not in time.

Last but certainly not least, our technological genius was knocked out cold with anesthesia, after roughing him up of course. I had Skulker infiltrate the Phantom Mansion, Daniels house in the zone, and place Tucker Foley in one of the beds, but strapped down with belts. I sighed with the satisfaction of a plan well thought out.

I involuntarily gasped and a puff of purple ecto-escense leaked out of my mouth, alerting me of my loyal lapdogs presence.

Skulker looked pleased with himself, his metal chest puffed out and a cheesy grin adorned his face.

"I presume you were successful with the way you are behaving, Skulker?" I said, looking for signs of discomfort or failure.

"Of course Vlad, I knocked the three halfas out with the plasmius maximus. The nerd is under anesthesia. Skulker NEVER fails a mission." The tin can went back standing there with his chest puffed out. I rolled my eyes.s "I put the boy 200 miles away from the entrance, and the two girlies 500 miles away. I laid the other boy out on the couch"

My face dropped. "Skulker… did you say.. MILES?" Skulker chuckled nervously and backed away, his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Umm.. yeeaaaaaaa, that's what you said, right Vlad?" Skulker gulped, showing me he knew full well he messed up.

I felt my hands burst into hot pink flame "AND DID YOU SAY 200 AND 500? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY MESS UP THAT BADLY? LEAVE, BEFORE I MAKE YOU"

Skulker, shaking in fear, flew away like a whimpering baby. Pathetic, he calls himself the ghost zones greatest hunter. He couldn't even follow my simple instructions! I knew trying to relocate the 4 teens would be a waste of effort, they were most likely already up and moving around. Most likely badly hurt, but moving none the less. I will have to change the course and hope I can find Daniel before he moves to far.

I looked at the clock. The clock face read 7:45, it was time to head to the Fenton's house. Hours had passed since the meeting had ended. No matter, I AM going to find Daniel, and he WILL be my son. I killed the purple flame still streaming from my hand and laughed out loud, the sound echoing around the empty room.

Success WILL be mine, little badger.

Mark. My. Words.


End file.
